Ice Blood
by Leo-Sama
Summary: It's been over three centuries since Bella was changed and the Vultori went into hiding. So what happens when Edward and the gang meet up with Tally Youngblood and her icy cohorts? Action and adventure which might bring Aya Fuse into the mix!
1. Colder Than Ice

**Okay so here's my very own Uglies-Twilight crossover.**

**I thought it would be cool to do a MR-Uglies crossover, but that's not exactly possible, is it?**

**Here's a shout out to my very best homeslice greyskys. Read her stories!**

**I hope yall like this story as much as you like Topaz Feathers.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Uglies.**

**

* * *

**~Tally's POV~

It was cold, wet, and hideous outside.

Of course, Shay and David thought the rain was peaceful

But they weren't like me.

My hoverboard hummed quietly as I flew low over the rusty ruins, my mind on edge. I could hear the quiet pings Shay and David were sending back and forth, but everything else was quiet. I came to a large patch of forest where some younger kids were fooling around with their hoverboards. They didn't notice me. To them, I wasn't there.

Something in the forest caught my eye. A quick movement, faster than a normal human eye could detect. The kids looked up suddenly, and the majority of them hit the trees they were flying between. I flew lower and zipped straight into the trees, turning on my infrared.

I saw small patches of heat, squirrels and rabbits.

Then, I saw them.

They were colder than ice, their forms such a pale blue that they would stand out in an ice storm on my infrared. I flew lower still, gaining on them. They ran faster. Wait. Ran? I pushed my hoverboard faster, gaining speed. The board squealed, but I pushed it harder. The forms moved faster than a speeding hovercar, zigzagging through the trees.

Then, they were gone.

My board screeched to a halt, dropping altitude like a rock. They were gone. It was like they vanished.

I booted up my skinetenna.

"I think we have something." I said quietly. Shay shuffled her feet and started toward me.

"What was it?" She asked, her voice like dry ice.

"Humans." I said flatly. Her board slowed and she huffed.

"And that's important, why?" She was obviously bored with the subject.

"They were colder than ice."

_Ping._

I heard Shay stumble on her board out of shock when David joined in on the conversation. I chuckled.

"Just get over here."

_Ping._

"Alrighty then."

* * *

**Haha sorry if this chapter's kind of bland but I promise it will get better!**

**I'm only going to write more if you review, so click the lonely green button!**

**~Leo  
**


	2. The Picture Frame

**GAHAHAHAHA!**

**I have decided to continue with the second chapter!**

**EdwardCullenIsCoolerThenYou - Dude, I have no idea who would win. That would be very very very interesting though...**

**Portland Writer - Okay, okay, sheesh. xDxD**

**Disclaimer - I AM STEPHENIE WESTERFELD GOSH! Nah just kidding. I don't own Twilight or Uglies.  
**

* * *

~Edward's POV~

We were running.

Fast.

Well, duh.

Forks had changed. A lot. We had moved to Asia, where everything had progressed slowly after the oil-bug had destroyed everything. Then the mind-rain happened, and we hopped on some insane hoverboards and zipped across the ocean back hom to Forks.

Everything looked gross. The houses were just piles of rust. The cars were nothing better. What was good was the dense forest still encircled the town. Our lovely house was almost...preserved. It was still a house, yes. The outside looked like it had been blown up by some crazy kamakazi. But the inside looked like...I sighed. Home.

"Edward..." Bella breathed into my ear when she got a look inside. I grasped her hand and scooted sideways, leaving room for Alice to skip inside. I wrapped my arm around Bella as my eyes scanned the room. How had the oilbug left the place so...untouched?

"It's probably because of the way the house is so icolated. Out here in the forest...the oilbug must have had _some _programming, right?" Alice inquired, dusting off the many pictures hanging over the mantel, "It must have known not to come this far into the forest."

Bella nodded and darted up the stares, probably going to check on our room. Alice flicked on her eyes screen and sent Jasper a ping. Well, we evolved along with the rest of humanity. No need to stereotype!

Alice gulped from where she stood next to the fireplace. She was looking at a picture. I darted over to her side, avoiding looking at it through her thoughts. I side and put my hand over it.

"Hide it. If Bella sees..." I began.

"If Bella sees what?" Her sing-song voice rang out from behind us. We spun around to look at her, the picture still clutched in Alice's hands. Bella bolted over to us, snatched the frame, and sped away to look at it.

She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I-it's..." She breathed, throwing the picture to the ground. The picture was the one from when Nessie was just born, when Jacob was holding her. Jake had died fifty years before, when he and Nessie were attacked by - Guess who? - the Vultori.

I was about to rush up to her and envelope her in a hug when the windows bust in and three kids on hoverboards landed roughly on the carpet.

"We don't want to hurt you - " One of them uttered, but the one standing beside her cut her off.

"Come off it, Tally-wa." They all three through off their sneek suit hoods and looked around at us. Two of them were girls. One was scary beautiful, and the other was beautiful as well, but not as frightening. The third was a boy. An...an..._ugly_?

"I'm Tally." Said the scary girl, "And we're here because you all are...a special circumstance."

* * *

**O.o Dat was long.**

**Okie pokie so I was talking to Grey dis morning and I almost shook her silly telling her to update so if she doesn't...one word: SPAM. :)**

**Nah I'm just kidding.**

**QUOTE TIME!**

**"If everyone took the road less traveled by, wouldn't that make it the road _most _traveled by?" ~Me**

**_(Give me a good one and it could end up here too!!)_**

**~Leo_  
_**


End file.
